petstarplanet_ultimate_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Island
Star Island is a small island located in the Pacific Ocean. While not recognized by any country, it is technically independent as no officially recognized country claims the area. It is located in an area known as Avocado Isles, and presumably trades with other islands in the nearby area. Star Island was uninhabited for a long time until 2017, when Star was given the right to have her own island after saving the realm of Miitopia from the Dark Lord and Dark Curse. The first building constructed on the island was an apartment building, which was the only inhabited house on the island due to its small size. Over time, more buildings were added to the island to make life more sustainable. The island also offered houses to any married couples, separate from the apartment building, where they could raise their children until they were old enough to live on their own. The island was relatively unknown, and had a small population of less than 100. Despite this, at times, it managed to attract a crowds of visitors at times, such as during the Star Island Festival in May 2019, when it had over 50,000 people visit the festival. The land's territory consists of Star Island and a smaller island right next to it known as Leisure Island. History Star Island was uninhabited for a long time, and was presumably owned by one of the kingdoms in Miitopia. However, after Star saved the land of Miitopia in 2017, she was given the right to have the island. Star moved on the island alongside the Illuminati, who had fallen in love with her. Star Island continued to be inhabited for many years, although with a small population of less than 100. Known Inhabitants *'Star:' The first known inhabitant of the island. Star Island was named after her. She lived in Apartment 101, the first apartment to be opened on the island. *'Illuminati:' Star's fiancé and later husband who moved on the island along with Star. The two got married on the island in the winter of 2017-2018. *'Ava Star:' The oldest daughter of Star and the Illuminati. *'Darcey Star:' The second daughter of Star and the Illuminati who left the island to explore regions on her own. *'Phillip Star:' The third child and oldest son of Star and the Illuminati. *'Bradley Star:' The youngest son of Star and the Illuminati. *'Maxine Caulfield:' Coming from Arcadia Bay, Oregon, after the town was destroyed in a tornado four years earlier, Max discovered the island in 2017 and moved there alongside Chloe Price. She became best friends with Star. *'Chloe Price:' Came to Star Island alongside Max, and their wedding was the first wedding to take place on the island. Afterwards, they adopted four children. *'Finlay Price:' The oldest of Max and Chloe's adopted children with an interest in sports. *'Evie Price:' One of Max and Chloe's adopted children and best friend of Ava Star. She liked being outdoors. *'Daniel Price:' The third of Max and Chloe's adopted children who liked going to the gym. *'Maisie Price:' The youngest of Max and Chloe's adopted children with an interest in ballet dancing. *'Violet Morgan:' Moved to the island at some point after her breakup with Henry Mills. *'Zac Jones:' The oldest of three siblings to move on the island. Met and fell in love with Violet Morgan. *'Bethany Jones:' The middle child of the Jones sisters with an interest in fashion. *'Rebecca Jones:' The youngest of the Jones siblings. *'Lola Jones:' Daughter of Violet and Zac born on the island, later girlfriend of Finlay Price. *'Olly Dog:' Son of King Pug and younger sister of Princess Layla who moved to the island in 2019 to avoid a life in royalty. *'George:' Moved to the island as a child along with his family. *'Sophie:' Younger sister of George who was born on the island. She married Daniel Price, although their marriage did not last long as they got divorced after a huge fight. *'Elizabeth:' A relative of Santa Claus and part-Hylian. Elizabeth married Olly Dog. *'Ben:' Younger brother of Elizabeth and Article 13 supporter. Locations The island is small enough for all places to be a walking distance away from one another, while places on Leisure Island are accessible by boat. A plane is also available for residents to travel using a travel ticket. Main Island *'Clothing Shop:' As suggested by the name, this is where residents buy new clothes. It was opened when Max and Chloe moved to the island. *'Pawn Shop:' A place where residents can sell both rare and common items. *'Hats:' An extension to the Clothing Shop selling hats. *'Food Mart:' The second building opened on the island (after the Apartments) and the place where residents can buy food. *'Fountain:' A location where the residents donate money to help the island and a place where residents hold their own events, such as rap battles. It is also a place where residents can hang out *'Supply Shop:' This is where residents buy anything not sold at the other shops. *'Apartments:' An apartment building where the residents live. Renovated many times to include more rooms. Besides the apartments, the building includes a few other rooms: **'Lobby:' Located at the bottom of the building, this is where formal celebrations are held. **'Bathhouse:' This is where residents take baths. Residents presumably have to make reservations for it in advance to prevent people from accidentally going there at the same time. **'Kitchen:' This is where residents can prepare their food. **'Rooftop:' Located on top of the building, this is where residents might occasionally meet. *'Concert Hall:' A place where residents can perform songs, and may occasionally be visited by celebrities. *'Beach:' This where residents can fish, swim, build sandcastles or even find rare treasures using a metal detector. This is also where voting is held. *'Interiors:' A shop where residents can buy anything they need for their apartments. *'Town Hall:' Where legal documentation and other similar things are held. *'Rankings Board:' This is where the residents list different rankings. *'Campground:' Where travelers can stay in tents. *'Observation Tower:' A place where residents can look at the scenery, hang out or play sports. Occasionally, an event called "Quirky Questions" is held, where one person asks the rest something and they can either raise their hands or not. *'Homes:' An area where houses are built for married couples. Young children live in their parents' home until they're old enough to get their own apartment or move away from the island. *'Restaurant:' A fancy restaurant where people can eat with their special someone or alone. *'Port:' This is where ships arrive and leave. Leisure Island *'Park:' A calm natural area where people can have picnics, BBQs, walks or photoshoots. Rarer events held here are fireworks shows and weddings. *'School:' This is where residents learn. It includes a photography area, started by Max Caulfield, where residents can take group photos. *'TV Broadcast:' This is where the residents take care of broadcasting on the island's only TV channel, and where news are reported. *'Amusement Park:' This place includes a merry-go-round, ferris wheel, rollercoaster and arcade. Every morning, a magic show is held. *'Café:' A popular location for residents to hang out with friends, drink coffee or read. Behind the Scenes *Star Island is based on the island from Tomodachi Life but a few locations have been changed to explain where the hidden locations are. Category:Urban Universe